The DeVito Chronincles
by blackraven88
Summary: When Nikki DeVito finds out she's a demigod, she flips out. When she finds out she's one of the Legendary 13, 13 demigods each from different time periods, she flips out. When she discovers the treacherous mission that she's gotta do, what does she do? She says, "Bring it." Rated T for language, and violence. Enjoy, and reviews make me happy :).
1. Prologue

**Buckle your seatbelts, people. This is going to be one hell of a story with one of the worst, or best, or at least one of the most different, heroines you will ever meet. WARNING: Some complaining about OCs will be included along with swearing, smartass humor, and violence, and since our heroine is completely tactless, she won't care.**

**Also a message from Nikki:**

Regular- My narration in THREE YEARS AGO, and regular story text everywhere else.

_Italics- What was said in the past, namely the 3 years ago scenes. _

**Bold- Letting you know where we are and what time period we're in. Also, bold will be used for A/Ns. **

**Confused? It'll be easier once you see what I mean.**

THE PROLOGUE. HAPPY?! GOOD.

Okay, before you even READ this piece of crap aka MY STORY, you might want to know something: I'm not your average heroine. I know, everybody says that THEIR heroines are new and unique. However, they are not. Sorry to disappoint you. They all USUALLY have the same qualities like:

Good looks

Some sort of charm

An excellent and loving boyfriend.

Ability to save themselves yet always have to be saved.

A beautiful singing voice.

The daughter of more than one god, somehow. FUCK, THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE. GET YOUR HEAD SCREWED ON STRAIGHT, BITCH.

Oh man, could I list more, but guess what? I think you guys get the point.

Now, let me get this straight. Here are some of MY qualities, so take notes.

I'm not totally gorgeous, but I'm not ugly either.

According to some people, I am a "tactless bitch"

I never plan on having a boyfriend. It just dampens a girl's fighting spirit and boosts the guy's egos, which are already overinflated

I save myself every day without having to EVER get saved. COME ON GIRLS!

My singing voice sounds like a dying elephant.

I only have one godly parent. Boo hoo hoo. NOT. THIS IS WHERE REALITY HAS TO GIVE YOU A GODDAMN SLAP IN THE FACE.

GUESS WHAT?! I'm proud to be that person. I don't care if I'm not perfect. I'm proud to not be.

I suppose I should tell you my name now. It's Nikki DeVito. I'd advise you remember it, because I'm your storyteller.


	2. My first street fight

CHAPTER 1

**THREE YEARS AGO**

"_Hey! You! The bitch in the red tank top! Give us back our money!"_

Yeah, the bitch in the red tank top was me. Didn't I mention I wasn't a perfect heroine? If you're looking for Miss Perfect and Cute and Everything Sweet and Dandy, then just leave right now. I'm not that, and I'm happy about that.

Anyway, back to the story.

"_Right, like you don't steal stuff. I'm just stealing from the thief if that makes any sense. Oh right, I forgot, your IQ is so low that you can't comprehend these big words."_

By this point, I was a runaway. I had run away from my crazy mom, who had had a great career in the Army (she was the only woman in the Navy SEALS!), and then she had an affair with another soldier who forced her into it, and that made me. Well, my mom couldn't take it that her career was shot, so she took it out on me as soon as I left the hospital as a baby. I fought back for a while, but then I had had enough, so I ran away.

I live in a Brooklyn slum, and so it was easy for me to get out of the house and into the street. I had just stolen from a gang, and they had just robbed a bank. Hey, I needed food!

"_Comprehend this," said the leader of the gang. _

He lunged at me with his pocketknife, and I was barely able to dodge it. I tried to come back with a punch to his face, but he easily ducked, and swiped at me with the knife again, and this time I couldn't dodge it. It swiped my tank top and my bra could be seen slightly.

"_Agh!" I muttered under my breath._

"_Oh, what do we have here? A little whore who can fight?" _asked another member of the gang.

"_I. AM. NOT. A. WHORE!"_ I yelled out of anger. So angry at these guys who thought I was something I wasn't made me mad. Really mad. I had been through too much before then. I needed respect!

For some reason, I felt like I had to hit the ground. I have always followed my instinct. It had saved my life before, like with my crazy mom.

When I struck the ground, it was amazing. The ground cracked and split under my feet. The mini-earthquake reached the gang members and they ran like hell. I couldn't help myself, I smiled a little.

Then, all of a sudden, something felt like it was sucking me up. In fact, I was being sucked into something, but I didn't know what. Some neighbor's super large vacuum?

In fact, I was being taken to Camp Half-Blood, though I didn't know it yet.


	3. Welcome to Camp, Nikki

**Well, it's been a long time, so to thank you for your patience, here's a huge update! Chapter 3 is written, but I won't post it until I've read it and reread it…and reread it. So yeah, this chapter introduces some OCs from others. Thank you all who gave me demigods, and when I checked all the PMs I realized I had a ton more than I'd remembered. Your cooperation is AMAZING! Thanks again. Also, a big thank you to my two reviewers. I hope all will continue to enjoy the story, and feel free to leave quest suggestions in PMs. I'm stuck on that regard.**

**Enjoy! Oh yeah, and one warning, smoking and minor stereotyping of different cabins is mentioned, so if you HATE stereotyping, or take it seriously, then this chapter may not be for you.**

**Also, this chapter features Nikki's claiming. I bet you all know who her godly parent is, though, or can guess easily.**

CHAPTER 2

**STILL THREE YEARS AGO.**

"_Where the hell am I?" _Yes, this is the first thing I say when coming to camp. Classy, huh? Well, from my point of view, it is. I wasn't raised in a great neighborhood.

"_You're at Camp Half-Blood. Welcome! I'm Chiron, head of the camp and the one who brought you here,"_

"_Geez. What is this, some kind of cheesy welcome party? Where am I, how did I get here, and why do I feel like I was sucked in through a giant vacuum?"_ So what? I had lots of questions.

"_You're at Camp Half- Blood, which is a camp for people who are half human, and half Greek god or goddess. I think I already know who your parent is just from talking to you for five seconds. However, it isn't my place to tell you that. Anyway, you got here through the portal that Chris over here made for you, which may have felt like a vacuum had sucked you into it. And to answer your first question, there will be a welcome party for you, but mark my words it isn't going to be "cheesy"."_

I was already starting to think Chiron was pretty okay. He answered all my questions. Before that point, I hadn't ever asked that many things at once.

"_I think it's about time you learned about being a demigod and what it means for you and how camp will help," Chiron started to explain._

"_This is sounding like a therapy advertisement. Tell me exactly what's up. I don't need this self-help bull. Just give it to me straight-up," I demanded. _ Okay, seriously, he didn't know my name yet and was already trying to explain things to me.

"_What's your name, girl?" he asks, now a lot kinder._

"_Nikki DeVito."_

"_Where are you from?"_

"_Brooklyn."_

"_Ah, I see. Brooklyn is a tough neighborhood to live in, isn't it?"_

"_It depends where you live. For me, no. For those rich guys in a different part of the city, yeah they get it easy."_

"_Well, Nikki, instead of me explaining, why don't you just watch the camp introduction video?"_

He led me to the room inside the Big House where you watch the video, and I did. The video told me all I needed to know: I was going to be trained to fight monsters from Greek mythology. To be honest, it kind of made sense. If there was magic in me, then that'd explain the monster strength that I had earlier that day.

"_So, feel any better?" Chiron asked._

"_Yeah, the video explained everything. I just wonder whose daughter I am," _Honestly, I was curious. I knew zero Greek mythology three years ago, so I didn't know who my dad was.

"_Well, we can deduce it by which parent you're missing."_

"_I don't miss my mom at all. She's a crazy bitch. I never had a dad, so…Wait, that's what you wanted to know, wasn't it?"_

"_Yep. I suppose now we just wait for your father to claim you as one of his."_

I was, and still am, fiercely independent, so I thought that I was going to just be waiting for some creep to take me away with him or something.

"_I'M NOT ONE OF ANYBODY'S! I'M MY OWN PERSON, NIKKI DEVITO! THE WHOLE WORLD SHOULD RESPECT IT!"_

Okay, so maybe I jump to conclusions, but all of a sudden this girl who kind of looked like me except her hair was darker and her eyes more catlike lunged at me with a sword. Chiron was no help, just stepping out of the way and shaking his head like "You got yourself into this. Now you're on your own."

I dodged the sword, but only barely. Then, I stuck out my leg and swung it full force at the other girl's ankle. She stumbled and fell flat on her face.

"_What's your name, punk? Not all of us respect YOU."_

"_Nikki. You're sure nice. What's your name?"_

"_Tabby," _she replied.

That was, remarkably, how I made my first friend at camp. Tabby was really nice, after she almost skewered me to death, and she introduced me to some of her buds. She also introduced me to her friend Aaliyah, a daughter of Hermes. Aaliyah was really nice, but not as tough as me or Tabby. Whenever we argued, she looked at the ground and covered her ears. I honestly don't see what freaked her out so much.

That day, I also met a few more people. Aaliyah told me about her crush, a guy named Justin, who is a son of Hermes, like her. I honestly have no interest in boys. Justin is also friends with the Stoll brothers, but I didn't meet them because they were on a quest with a girl named Katie. Aaliyah did say that they were on their way back, though.

Aaliyah also showed me the other cabins. We went past the Athena cabin. Aaliyah told me that Athena is the goddess of wisdom, and so her kids are all extremely smart.

"_Like, nerd wonderland?" _I asked her, and she started to laugh, although I thought I heard her mumble, _"She's not afraid to tick off the gods, is she?_"

"_I heard that,"_ I mumbled just as quietly. I think my earlier comment pissed off a brunette standing by the doorway of the Athena cabin. She had a knife strapped to her belt.

"_That girl you just annoyed is Charlotte. She's a daughter of Athena. Normally, though, Athena kids are blondes."_

We also went past the Ares cabin. That place looked awesome. It was painted bright red, with barbed wire on the outside. Apparently, Ares was also the god of war. He sounded like a cool dad to have.

"_Yeah, cool if you like killing monsters and are brutally aggressive,"_ Aaliyah grumbled.

"_Was that a compliment or an insult?" _I asked questioningly.

"_Um, a little bit of both?"_ she replied, a little meekly.

"_Also, that's the cabin where Tabby, that girl who tackled you, bunks," _she added.

"_Okay! Let's see the next cabin, then," _I said happily, trying to cheer up my friend. The good news was it worked.

We went by the Apollo cabin, and I hoped I wasn't his kid. No offense to the guy, but I couldn't write a poem or sing a song for shit. I also was way too aggressive to be a healer.

Aaliyah said I could also be a daughter of the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. I definitely had the aggressive personality thing down pat. However, she said that Zeus kids normally have blue eyes, and I don't have blue eyes. My eyes are hazel, thank you very much, and I would never change their color.

She also said I didn't look like a Poseidon kid, because the Poseidon kids she's met are often more relaxed than I was. She also doubted I was a Hades kid because Hades kids are often gloomy, and while I got angry easily, I wasn't gloomy and I definitely didn't hide in the shadows.

"_However,"_ I remember her saying, _"I do have a good friend named Taylor in the Hades cabin. You two could be awesome friends. I'll have to introduce you."_

"_Why can't you introduce me now?" _I asked.

"_Well, she's doing camp activities along with everyone else right now. I'll make sure to show you all of my friends at dinner!"_ I was so shocked that I'd made friends with a bubbly character. Oh well, it was good she had a lot of friends. I was never good at making them.

"_Oh, okay."_

She also showed me all the goddesses' cabins, even though we knew that my mom wasn't a goddess. She was a crazy ex-Navy SEAL who had tried to kill me time and time again. I liked most of the goddesses, but I hated Aphrodite so fucking bad. I mean, her cabin was WAY too girly for any sane girl to bear. Pink? DOILIES?! I wanted to rip the damn lace trim off the windows, paint the cabin a different color, and set those nutsos straight. However, I was respectful enough not to do that…yet.

Demeter seemed okay. I mean, her kids can grow plants. That's good for the environment. I don't have a problem with fighting with plants, but I prefer having something I know is a weapon.

I also thought that Artemis was awesome. She is a hunter goddess who created her own destiny and doesn't need boys to kick ass.

Then, Aaliyah showed me the non-Olympian cabins. I was thankful Iris wasn't my mom. That whole hippie rainbow thing just didn't do it for me. Naturally, I let her know.

"_So, do these Iris kids wear feathers and smoke or something?"_

She was pretty shocked by my tactlessness at first. Now, three years later, I'm happy to say that she's gotten used to it.

"_OH MY GODS! NIKKI, HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING SO MEAN?!"_ she exclaimed. _"No, they don't, but they do work with herbs, BUT NOT FOR SMOKING!" _she continued in a normal voice, but stressing the end.

We then moved on to the rest of the cabins. There were so many that my feeble brain couldn't keep track of them just yet. There is a reason that Athena is not my mom.

After the cabins, we briefly toured the activity stations. Aaliyah explained that I'd be doing all these activities the next day, or at some point in the near future, so I would be better informed when I actually did them.

"_Well, I didn't expect that the tour would be so long. I guess that's just because your comments were about an hour in themselves."_

"_Yeah, well, I like to be sarcastic. So what?" _I shrugged.

"_Uh-huh," _was the response.

Then we heard a conch horn blowing.

"_Dinnertime," _Aaliyah muttered.

She guided me to the dinner area and pointed out where I'd be sitting. The great news was that I'd be sitting with my new friend. The bad news was that she had a whole new group of friends to talk to, so I was stuck, or so I thought.

"_Hey, so you're that new girl, right?"_

I rolled my eyes.

"_Did you see me before today?" _I know, real smooth, Nikki. This guy was Asian-looking, with black hair that had a few specks of brown in the torchlight, and dark brown eyes. He looked to be about 11 years old, 2 years younger than me.

"_Yeah, well people have been talking about you, especially the Aphrodite cabin. They're already trying to make you somebody's girlfriend."_

_"THEY WHAT?" _I already hated these Aphrodite people.

"_Yeah, they want to put you with some loser guy. They love trying to set people up in bad relationships, or break up good ones. Not all of them are like that, but Gabriella is definitely the head…"_

"_So, not all Aphrodite kid are bad?" _I know, stupid question. As I found out, they're NOT all bad, just some of them are. At the time, I didn't know.

Guess what I did. In a jealous rage, I walked up to their table, stood up, and said angrily,

"_I'd rather you not put me in a stupid relationship. Do you know what kind of crap it does to a girl's morale?"_

"_Nah, but honestly, you've just got to let it go. We do this to everyone. Isn't it fun girls?" _This, as I later learned, was Gabrielle, an obnoxious bitch, and the head of the Aphrodite cabin while Piper, their main head, was away on a quest. She had long bouncy golden blonde hair, and cerulean blue eyes. In other words, she was my polar opposite.

Back to the story. After Gabrielle decided to make that dumbass statement, a bunch of girls, and a few guys (WEIRD) started to snicker. I'd had it with them, and they needed to know who was boss.

Suddenly, I felt a slight heat on the back of my head. Everyone gasped. I tuned it out, and SMASHED my fist into the Aphrodite kids' table.

Needless to say, the thick wooden oak was no match for my raw power. The table split in half, and the shock was so great that many Aphrodite kids fell out of their chairs.

I then looked up to see what made my head warm. There was actually a symbol above it. It was the symbol of a boar who looked ready to attack. Below the boar was a number 13. I wondered if that meant anything.

Then, Chiron got up from his seat, and bowed to me, along with the rest of the camp.

"_All hail Nicola DeVito, daughter of Ares, Master of the Boars, god of war."_


	4. The Weird Dream

**Sorry I've been so late updating, everyone. Thanks for sticking with me, holiday break and school kind of had to come first, no matter how much I wish otherwise (don't we all? XD) So, I'm now on a Camp-Half-Blood RPG as of Friday, and so if someone who's reading this is on the same one as I am, get ready because hopefully I'll get to RP with you as Nikki. **

**Now, I'd also like to thank everyone for all 7 reviews, and hopefully we'll get more after this chapter. I'm really hoping for a double-digit review count before I upload the next chapter tomorrow!**

**Oh, this author's note is way too long now. Enjoy the chapter you've all (hopefully) patiently waited for!**

Chapter 3

Okay, so as it turns out, I did get to bunk in the awesome, blood-red cabin with the barbed wire and other traps outside. Tabby was psyched to have me as her sister, though she wondered why I got the occasional bursts of super strength, and she didn't.

"_Good morning, sunshine, the earth says hello," _ Tabby muttered under her breath as I woke up.

"_Wow, what a wake up call. Thanks, Tabby."_

"_Anytime, sis," _I'd have to say, out of all the people I'd met in camp so far, Tabby did seem like my sister the most, and I'm not just saying that because she's a daughter of Ares.

The day's activities were pretty fun, well, except for Ancient Greek/Mythology, and Arts and Crafts. I can't draw to save my life. For me, doing a stick figure drawing is an accomplishment. Naturally, when Art was over, I had a stick figure drawing of a stick figure guy sticking a needle (which was supposed to be a sword) up another stick figure guy's ass. There was a little grass. Yup, this is about the end of the line for me and art: stick figures.

In case you wanted to hear the reaction, my drawing was laughed at a lot by my fellow campers. I shrugged it off. I really didn't think Ares kids were known for their art skills.

The place where I felt the most at home, though, was the weapons room. We really only practiced sword fighting and bow fighting (which I also sucked at, but it was fun) at camp. I was way better with a sword, and even though I'd just started training, I had a feeling that the sword would be my weapon.

At least, that feeling lasted until I visited the weapons room again to try something else. The regular activities were done by now, so we all had some free time. I went back to the weapons room.

I loved this room. It was wide, and had lots of things to practice with, from slingshots to big and heavy swords.

I don't know what prompted me to try the throwing knives. I guess I just felt like I wanted to. I grabbed a handful of knives off the rack, and strapped them into a holster I'd found for them. I tied the holster around my waist, and found what I was looking for: a dummy to throw them at.

I picked up the first knife in my right hand, and chucked it. Surprisingly, it flew right into the dummy's heart. I thought it was pure luck, so I aimed at the heart a second time, and I was sure I'd miss.

I was wrong. The second knife also hit the dummy, right where I'd aimed it. Instantly, I knew that throwing knives would be my core weapon.

The next few weeks were spent training my butt off like the rest of the campers. It was pretty great, actually, with lots of fighting matched up with lots of fun. Finally, I felt like I belonged somewhere. I had FRIENDS for Zeus's sake! I hadn't had them before. I also had enemies, which was nothing new. They didn't bother me too much though; I could kick their asses all at once and they knew it.

Everything was hunky dory until that weird dream.

I'd heard from other demigods that they had gotten weird dreams about their friends, the future, or dreams about what to do on a quest. Sometimes, they even talked with their parents on the godly side. The funny thing was, this dream didn't match up with any of those last three things mentioned.

Wherever I was, it wasn't New York. The buildings were tall, but not nearly as tall as the average skyscraper. I then realized that I was running somewhere, but I didn't know. My dream seemed to know. For some reason, a beautiful woman with sandy blonde hair and pale blue eyes came into my mind, but I didn't know her. Then in my mind, I saw her with spurts of blood coming out of her chest, and for some reason, I was crying. I NEVER cried. Never, I swear.

Then, a fat and ugly man came into my mind. He had a wooden plank, and bloodstained glass. Somehow, I knew that this was someone close to me. However, I didn't know these people. Someone else must have, or they're people I will meet. Since the woman died, that was unlikely.

I was crying in the dream, and I was also running. Some goon threatened me to fight, and thankfully whoever I was knew how to fight. I pulled out a cane from somewhere around my waist, and whapped him in the head, the chest, and the balls for good measure. Then things blurred. I felt older, and stronger. Then, I saw lots of boys in old-fashioned clothes who looked like they'd gone through hell. They were all bruised up. I looked at my hands. They were bruised too. I pressed my hands to my ribcage. Pain shot through me. Somehow, I must've broken a few.

Then I looked below me. There was a boy there. He had red hair and freckles near the nose. He also looked like he was going to die soon, due to the gashes in his chest.

"Ace," I said. Funny, I sounded like a boy. "NO! Don't die!"

"Well, you can't win em all, now can ya? Beat the crap outta Harlem next time, kay?"

"It's okay. I'm entrusting da key ta youse..."

"No, it's NOT okay! YOUSE ARE GONNA DIEEEEEEEEE!"

"Nah, I knew my time was up soon, anyway. Eitha Isa woulda died heah, oah I woulda gone ta woik in da factory in a yeah. Youse are da second-oldest at 13, so…"

"Youse mean, I'm da leadah now?" I asked.

"Yah. Isa know dat youse'll be a good one. I'm countin on ya…"

I thought I heard that Ace kid say something, but it was fuzzy, and then he closed his eyes and smiled softly… My eyes shot open. I was relieved. Wherever I had been was gone, and I was still in Ares bunk, perfectly fine. I realized I had to take a pee, so I went in the bathroom and did my business. As I was washing my hands in the sink, I looked up at my reflection.

Now, as you know, I am fearless and nothing gets in my way. However, what I saw in the mirror creeped me out a bit. One of my eyes had half-changed it's color. Instead of being that hazel color that I like, half of my right eye was now colored an ice blue, exactly like the blue I'd seen on that pretty young woman, you know, the one who got murdered. It faded after a second, but this was something straight out of a fucking horror movie, and I'll admit that I was a little nervous.


End file.
